


The New Phone

by Bluethenstaub



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Aziraphale owns a phone, Gen, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-17
Updated: 2019-06-17
Packaged: 2020-05-13 06:41:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19245892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bluethenstaub/pseuds/Bluethenstaub
Summary: Crowley got Aziraphale a smartphone. Aziraphale doesn't know if he should like it or not.





	The New Phone

For some reason that Aziraphale couldn't understand, and if he had to be honest, he didn't want to understand it, Crowley had decided to "kick him into the 21st century". Crowley's wording. Aziraphale saw no need to it. If he saw something from the current century he liked, he'd surely love to adapt it into his daily life.

That had happened countless times before, after all. He was, for a start, the first angel to own and use a computer. Not that any other angel had any property, but still. He was the first angel to write on paper! He was the first angel to dance!

And yet, Crowley insisted on such nonsense.

And yet, here he was sitting, reading the manual of this smartphone Crowley had forced upon him.

"I've even bought it with my own money," he had insisted. If Crowley was using real money, Aziraphale could hardly say no.

He liked the manual. It was easy to understand and useful. He just had to push the button on the side and the smartphone would turn on. Currently, it was charging[1], as the manual told him to do before the first use, and Aziraphale would definitely not pick it up before that.

When Crowley came over to the bookshop some hours later, the phone was already charged and Aziraphale had explored the first few steps all by himself. He had managed to call Crowley on his home phone, but the demon wasn't there. He had managed to take some pictures[2], and to change his phone background into one of them. 

"How's the phone going?" the demon asked as he flopped down on the couch in the backroom.

"It's alright," Aziraphale answered, not looking up from his book. "It's on the coffee table, together with cocoa for you."

Crowley grunted pleased and reached for the mug. "Managed to turn it on?"

"Of course, I did. What do you think of me? I read the manual."

"Ah. The manual. Right."

At this moment Aziraphale doubted that Crowley had ever read a single manual in his life. The demon probably just looked at his own phone and it switched on.

"Do you still want me to teach you the basics? Or do you want to figure everything out on your own with your manual?"

Instead of answering, Aziraphale closed his book, grabbed his phone and sat down next to Crowley on the couch.

"My dear," Aziraphale asked after Crowley had taught him the basics. "Teach me how to play this game you're always playing when I'm reading?"

"Which one?"

"The one with the little animals. Where you made a little character that looks just like you and that wears these tiny little wings."

"Oh." Crowley shifted on the couch uncomfortable. "You've noticed that?"

"Of course, I did, my dear. How could I not?"

"I don't know?"

"Was this a question or an answer?"

"Both, I guess. Okay, so first, you gotta go to the App Store. And then you have to search for the game."

"How do I do that?"

Crowley showed him.

"So, Animal Crossing is it?"

"Yes."

 

* * *

1 He had forgotten to plug the charger into the socket, but that didn't matter to Aziraphale. As long as he believed that it would charge, it charged. Just ask his kettle who hasn't seen a socket since the 1950s.[↑]

2 The first one was a pretty blurred picture of his mug. He then went on to take pictures of his books, and he had to say, he was quite proud of them. He was pleased with the result which had a much better quality than the _Billy Record_ he had bought himself in 1933.[↑]

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! 
> 
> I can be found on [tumblr](flashbastardwithsunglasses.tumblr.com)


End file.
